User blog:RealGameTime/Out of Context GameTime
Since I'm a guy who wastes his time making useless blog posts, I'll make more. Enjoy these quotes from me without proper context. April 2019 * 4/1/19: "私は遊びではありません、私はアスナです" * 4/2/19: "racist to emojis" * 4/4/19: "YOU FRICKING BAR OF SOAP" * 4/5/19: "Stickfigures and poorly drawn features for them" * 4/6/19: "Well at least he’ll stop flossing... for good" * 4/7/19: "yoshi" * 4/8/19: "solar inc is back and solar again" * 4/9/19: "I killed Miles to make Miles" * 4/10/19: "LD Definitive: Just Shade" * 4/11/19: "He’s been eating beans or something" * 4/12/19: "Venture: The Anime" * 4/13/19: "LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate Crossover Multiverse" * 4/14/19: "overratedjoketime" * 4/15/19: "No the real ending is when the Avengers meet the Justice League which will tease the new DC movie, Justice League: Dawn of Justice: And It's The Dawn For Real This Time" * 4/16/19: "as for mr. Saturn..." * 4/17/19: "where's moon to go along with robin and joker" * 4/18/19: "scott the woz logo I made not the Wikia show logo I made a while back" * 4/19/19: "We need meat cars" * 4/20/19: "TheOdd1sOut died" * 4/21/19: "And Jack Torrance from The Shinning" * 4/22/19: "Waddle Dee Just Got FANDOM Rider-ed" * 4/23/19: "I am immortal" * 4/24/19: "Climb a tree" * 4/25/19: "We need Good Burger on Blu-Ray." * 4/26/19: "For arrow guns" * 4/27/19: "The madman did it" * 4/28/19: "but I thought doctor strange was the strangest" * 4/29/19: "Pipipipi default dances." * 4/30/19: "kif kroker is that you" May 2019 * 5/1/19: "Stranger Rings" * 5/2/19: "all I see is pink fat circles" * 5/3/19: "GameThanos" * 5/4/19: "Why are you calling yourself Batman all the time" * 5/5/19: "Game of Thrones?" * 5/6/19: "YOUR MOM" * 5/7/19: "Is Shade’s avatar face on Thomas the Tank Engine’s body in the game" * 5/8/19: "bow down to our new lmmcu emoji overlords" * 5/9/19: "MediEvil time" * 5/10/19: "I’m his shoe" * 5/11/19: "And bring in the big Dee" * 5/12/19: "Kirby is voiced by a 46 year old woman" * 5/13/19: "captain america has dem ass" * 5/14/19: "Human Pinocchio" * 5/15/19: "BANDANA WADDLE DEE for wearing that bandana" * 5/16/19: "Bazinga! Bazooka!" * 5/17/19: "Nobody can deny it. Our world and the Minecraft world is colliding and the scientific proof is in that trailer." * 5/18/19: "Meta Knight Level good" * 5/19/19: "The equivalent to poopy" * 5/20/19: "kramer slides into the apartment" * 5/21/19: "my username is TyroAlert" * 5/22/19: "because Im listening to club penguin music" * 5/23/19: "Was this the intro to the FOP series finale" * 5/24/19: "I hate seeing channel revivals as a legit revival to the channel even though the channel will die out the next day forgotten like many other channels on the server." * 5/25/19: "Peter's Instagram account is the best" * 5/26/19: "Sorry, I am very uncultured." * 5/27/19: "Blue's Cringe and YOU!" * 5/28/19: "It's my own original character, Will." * 5/29/19: "GameTime then resurrects everyone and all of the Smash heroes congratulate him." * 5/30/19: "Anime Police is the greatest orgization of law enforcement ever made." * 5/31/19: "He’s obviously there to croc-dial up the action." June 2019 * 6/1/19: "It's gonna be fun fun fun fun fun fun FUN!" * 6/2/19: "Dick Vitaled" * 6/3/19: "I'm more a car arc fan rather than a fan of story arcs." * 6/4/19: "Because everyone that voted are relatives of Benny the Spaceman." * 6/5/19: "Hey all. Will relieve his childhood here." * 6/6/19: "Steve can't die remember" * 6/7/19: "Now, I really want to make a blog post based around all of my Discord text messages but out of context." * 6/8/19: "Like Piranha Plant and its long stem strike" * 6/9/19: "is it me or is there a archville in the picture" * 6/14/19: "I am cursed R.O.B. with teeth implants." * 6/15/19: "Heading out now to see Justice League 2." * 6/16/19: "Oh dang he worked on NCIS" * 6/17/19: "I'm gonna riot now" * 6/18/19: "But Hellboy" * 6/19/19: "Also Smitty Werben Man Jensen (He was number #1)" * 6/20/19: "Professor Poop" * 6/21/19: "where's the one thousand and one spears" * 6/22/19: "Dandelion Heartless" * 6/23/19: "total dramarama camp" * 6/24/19: "Smash world" * 6/25/19: "im so idiotic that I have no idea what a brainlet is" * 6/26/19: "marvel knee socks do exist" * 6/27/19: "2 trails remain" * 6/28/19: "krazy kat" * 6/29/19: "this kong has a funny face" * 6/30/19: "Just completed SMM2’s story mode" July 2019 * 7/1/19: "or Sharknado... 5?" * 7/2/19: "Cuppy the Tea Cup is back boys" * 7/3/19: "Spider-Ham is best character" * 7/4/19: "beetle's juice" * 7/5/19: "Buzz becomes fat" * 7/6/19: "I want sakurai to be a dlc character" * 7/7/19: "Wait that sounds either like the name of a professional barber or some kind of dermatologist" * 7/8/19: "Spaceballs 2: The Search For More Money" * 7/9/19: "Goodbye Mallow" * 7/10/19: "Zoomer = Zooker" * 7/11/19: "I like Fortnite because I like to Default dance" * 7/12/19: "Bruh moment" * 7/13/19: "do I obtain Kirby powers" * 7/14/19: "you take the moon and you take the sun..." * 7/15/19: "everyone who likes it is very cultured (which includes me)" * 7/16/19: "Into the Ravenverse trailer after 1 year" * 7/17/19: "how could anyone hate stranger things" * 7/19/19: "Metaworld is better than SU" * 7/20/19: "DONT SCREW UP OUR BATMAN MOVIE" * 7/21/19: "What if I never finish the episode" * 7/22/19: "Waddle Dee knows the truth now." * 7/23/19: "Just an educated guess" * 7/25/19: "Justice League: Dawn of Infinite Justice" * 7/26/19: "the commercial made it look like it was nasty" * 7/27/19: "squid ammo" * 7/28/19: "When I get to numbers like 420 and 666, I'll post a picture of my score" * 7/29/19: "and Minecraft skins" * 7/30/19: "It’s high Scooby Doo" * 7/31/19: "The prophecy had to be fulfilled." Category:Blog posts